whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rydel Lynch
I knooow, she already has a little spot in R5's Family, but I've felt a lot of love for her lately, so I just HAD to give her a page! A Little Bio Rydel Mary Lynch is the keyboardist for American pop-rock band, R5. She is currently 20 years old (born August 9, 1993), and the second oldest Lynch. She is the only girl in the band. AND NOW FOR SOME FACTS! Some of these are in the gallery. *Her favorite color is pink *She does the editing for R5 TV *She sang 2 original R5 songs-"Never" and "Love Me Like That." She also had a few lines in "Look at Us Now" and covered "I Feel like Dancing," "Shut Up and Let Me Go," and "Pour Some Sugar on Me." *Her favorite perfume is Pink Sugar *She likes shopping at Sidecca *She was in Sunday School Music, School Gyrls, and a Sears commercial *Her favorite movie is Ever After *Her favorite sport is football *She has lots of bracelets *She's the 'giggly one' *Her comfort food is peanut butter balls (She makes them!) *She likes Harry Styles and Chris Hemsworth *She has never had a boyfriend Yeah...I might add more later XD Fans *Madi (SHE IS AO AMAZING <3) *MELODY (I LOVE HER SOOOO MUCH <3 <3) *Forever (OMFG SHE'S PERF <3 <3 <3 <3) *KLA (She is amazing! I lose alot of self esteem... ;__;) *Scream (I ♥ her! ☺☺☺) *Corey <3 *Swiftie (She's beautiful and insanely talented! :D Go Rydel! :P :D <3) *Auslly12 (No words can describe how AWESOME she is!!! <3) *Chloe (I WANNA SEE HER IN PERSON!!) Videos NOTE: This section is under extreme construction. I plan on adding some, but if you could add some, that would be great! You can add any video related to Rydel, but the things ''I ''can think of are: *Rydel birthday videos *R5 TVs, especially ones where Rydel has a big role or she's in it a lot *Songs Rydel sings, if I missed any, cover or original Thank you! File:Never (R5)-1|"Never," a Song Rydel Sings File:Pour Some Sugar on Me (R5)-0|Rydel Covering "Pour Some Sugar on Me" File:I Feel Like Dancing (R5)|Rydel Covering "I Feel Like Dancing" File:Shut Up and Let Me Go (R5)-1|Rydel Covering "Shut Up and Let Me Go" File:Love Me Like That (R5)-0|"Love Me Like That," a Song Rydel Sings File:R5 TV - EPISODE 2 Beach Baby!|R5 TV 2-Beach Baby! File:R5 TV - EPISODE 4 Too Much Food|R5 TV 4-Too Much Food File:R5 TV - EPISODE 6 Tennis|R5 TV 6-Tennis File:R5 TV - EPISODE 15 Rydel's Surprise Bday Party!|R5 TV 15-Rydel's Surprise Birthday Party! File:R5 TV - EPISODE 18 Get Shaved!!!|R5 TV 18-Get Shaved!!! File:R5 TV - EPISODE 25 Just Random!|R5 TV 25-Just Random! File:R5 TV - EPISODE 28 Qualcomm Stadium!|R5 TV 28-Qualcomm Stadium! (MB20 SONG IN THE BACKGROUND! :D) Gallery Rydel-Lynch-r5-rocks-20478130-403-604.jpg Rydel in pink.jpg Rydel.jpg imagehajejs.jpg imagessjdkdjdud.jpg imageshsididndnd.jpg imageaxqdafafs.jpg imageaoqosjendndhf.jpg imagepqowidmf.jpg imageaalsifnfjf.jpg imageoskdnenejw.jpg imagesnskdkejsd.jpg imagecbcndksje.jpg images and,fkf.jpg imagesskfkfkt.jpg imageqkwofufndj.jpg images a,cjfjf.jpg image dnfjfurie.jpg imagexvdhejwjw.jpg imagedgrhekdjcjf.jpg imagesdsrsrsfsgd.jpg imagesjcjdjfjfkg.jpg imageshdjfogkg.jpg imageejdkfjfndhsjsjdr.jpg imageoaorjfngg.jpg imagehahjsjx.jpg|Made by Madi imageshajsjs.jpg imageshejdir.jpg imageshwjfkgig.jpg images,dkdkdje.jpg imageprifnfjg.jpg imagesosogjtmdjdf.jpg imagebbfgh.jpg Smell,fimage.jpg image,bkgkyktky.jpg imagesfmgkgkohh.jpg image vmbjfkfkf.jpg imagepfofmf,tit.jpg imagekvkfkskskft.jpg imageckfkfkfkdodkvkvkb.jpg imageshdjgkglfo.jpg imagecfkflflf.jpg imagedkdkfmfmdkd.jpg imagektkfmdmjsd.jpg imagesjjdifkgmgkfjf.jpg imagerrkfkeke.jpg imagendndhdjfjg.jpg imageyrtagsnf.jpg imagetsgfhrjr.jpg imageefjfmfmf.jpg imageofpejfng.jpg imagepejfnfmgjg.jpg imagerstrngmg.jpg imagenbjdksldkf.jpg imageqedgmvkg.jpg imageqojfmgg.jpg imagepfofmdmdkdos.jpg imagedjfkfosjdmg.jpg imagejdkdoaoamf.jpg imagetwtshfmg.jpg imageqhdifofndn.jpg imageudyfngkg.jpg imageqhsifog.jpg imageehckbln.jpg imageiknbh.jpg imagedglgkfjd.jpg imagesjbkgktk.jpg imagepbihsmf.jpg imageyeif vm.jpg rydellynch.png rydel.png rydel1.png rydel2.jpg rydel4.jpg rydel5.jpg rydel6.jpg rydel7.jpg Rydel0.jpg Pizap.com14017667827811.jpg SO CUTE RYDEL.jpg Category:Celebrities Category:R5 Category:Rydel Category:Pictures Category:Picture Category:Videos Category:Gallery Category:Us! Category:Madi Category:Beautiful Category:Perfection Category:Perfect Category:Images Category:Us Category:Users! Category:Users Category:RANDOM! Category:You Category:YOU Category:Awesome Category:Awsome Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:Pretty Category:Random! Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Girls Category:EPICNESS Category:Cool Category:Pages Category:Stuff Category:Da Best Category:Da Best! Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:Singers Category:Singer Category:Music Category:Rydel Lynch Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Rad Category:Amazing Category:Amazing! Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:SO COOL! Category:So AWESOME Category:Amazingness Category:She's Perfect Category:Fans Category:MEGA FANS Category:Celeb Category:Celebs Category:Talented Category:Music Video Category:Epical! Category:Epicness Category:SO EPIC Category:Fantastic! Category:So AWESOME! Category:AMAZINGNESS Category:SO EPIC! Category:Rad! Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:SO CUTE YOU JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! Category:I LUV LUV Category:EPICNES